


Stolen Affection

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: Requested Captain Canary Fics [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Requested by flabbergabst.Sara and Leonard enjoy stealing hugs and kisses in order to show the other affection.





	Stolen Affection

Ever since they got Leonard back and he and Sara got together there would be times when the pair would show the other affection unexpectedly. Sometimes Leonard would come up behind Sara and wrap his arms around her with a smile on his face as he would close his eyes taking in the peace and comfort of having her there in his arms.

 

Sara on the other hand would surprise him with stolen kisses here and there. Sometimes on the cheek, sometimes on the lips, sometimes she’d press a kiss to his heart if they were in the middle of one of his surprise hugs.

 

Those were when things were good and happy. When things got bad, however, and one of them was in need of comfort Leonard would pull Sara close so she could bury her face in his chest as he closed his jacket around her so that no one would be able to see the tears that fell or Sara would take one of his hands in hers and press a kiss to his fingers letting her lips linger in order to reassure him she was there if he needed her to be.

 

The team would always turn their heads whenever they’d catch the pair in an embrace not wanting to disturb the happy couple, though neither of them would ever notice anyway. When Sara and Len were together, even if they were in a large room full of people, they would only have eyes for each other as if they were the only two in all of existence. Unless of course they were in the middle of a mission in which case they managed to keep things professional enough to stay focused.

 

But when they were all alone in their room they wouldn’t have to steal a kiss or a hug, they could just be together in each other’s embrace cuddling after a long exhausting day until they both fell asleep. Other times when they found themselves alone and they weren’t too tired they would kiss each other passionately before eventually giving into their primal urges and embrace in an entirely different way.

 

For the crook and the assassin stealing things like hugs and kisses was easy and fun. Stealing the other’s heart, however, that was a challenge that had proven to be well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
